Harry Potter And The Veil Of Mystery
by Shinyu
Summary: HRR,HG.Harry's having dreams about Voldemort attacking Ginny.He returns to Hogwarts to find out about a dueling contest being held. Find out why Snape switched from Evil to Good and is trusted so much by Dumbledore. Harry meets his family!


Dream  
  
The darkness pressed on his eyelids like a dark hand, obscuring his vision. He walked slowly with arms stretched before him like a blind man. What is this place? By the echoing of his heavy footsteps on the cold stone floor, Harry could tell he was in a large spacious hall...stretching endlessly on...  
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream tore through the blackness like an icy knife, sending chills running down the boy's spine. It was Ginny. Just knowing she was hurt made pain coarse through his body.  
  
Harry broke into a run.  
  
The petrifying screams sounded again. They were much closer now. The echoes hung in the air for a few brief moments before dissolving into a deadly silence.  
  
Harry plunged into the darkness. Sprinting flat out. His scar was beginning to sting venomously. He did not think, he did not breathe. He needed to get to Ginny and fast.  
  
His heart thumping faster, clutching the stitch in his right side, Harry stopped dead at the terrifying sight before him.  
  
Ginny was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap of torn robes stained with her own blood. She was clutching her head and sobbing into her hands, shuddering feverishly.  
  
She was surrounded by black-hooded figures in masks with slits for their pitiless eyes. They watched the girl silently, without uttering a single word, holding their wands with a blinding white light twinkling at the tips of them.  
  
A tall dark figured loomed over the child, pointing his wand straight at her. His narrow red eyes glinted maliciously. The slits of his nostrils were dilating from excitement. His lipless mouth twisted into a nasty smile as his gaunt face, whiter than a skull, turned to look at Harry.  
  
The scar on his forehead erupted with agonising pain. He clutched it with his right arm, determined to stare back at Lord Voldemort without wincing. It was as if his head was about to burst open.  
  
"Come here Harry...and we'll release the girl." Voldemort said softly, wand still pointing at Ginny.  
  
Harry knew perfectly well that he wouldn't. But suddenly, he felt his legs move forward by themselves, as if they had a will of their own. He could not stop them; he had no control over them anymore. He remembered fighting the Imperious curse back in his 4th year at Hogwarts but this was unlike anything he has ever experienced. Has Voldemort become stronger than before?  
  
As his footsteps brought him to the outside of the circle of Death Eaters, their rough hands grabbed him and his wand was forcefully removed.  
  
A jolt of panic had started to spread through Harry. He was trapped. Cornered. There was no way out. He was going to die along with Ginny.  
  
''You said you would let her go!'' shouted Harry at Voldemort in desperation already knowing the answer.  
  
''I lied'' he said simply and gave a horribly high-pitched cold laughter that made Harry's scar sting even more, if that was possible. His eyes began to water with pain and his vision swam before him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!" a green beam of light had shot out of Voldemort's wand and struck Ginny squarely in the chest. Her sobbing ceased abruptly and her lifeless body slumped to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Harry yelled, fully awake now, his scar burning with pain past endurance.  
  
BANG  
  
Something heavy collided with the floor in the attic above. The loud noise had deadened Harry's scream and luckily it was not heard by anyone else in the house.  
  
Harry jumped up in his bed so fast he hit his head on the lamp that hung above his bed. The lamp emitted a nasty cackle as it danced out of the reach of Harry's angry swinging fists, and attached itself to the ceiling again.  
  
Harry had developed a high dislike for this particular piece of furniture in Ron's bedroom for its habit of positioning itself right in front of his face, seconds before he woke up.  
  
He has been staying at the Burrow for the whole summer now, after spending only one week at the Dursleys who had been avoiding him like the plague ever since Mad Eye Moody had his little talk with him about treating Harry well. He was very thankful for the extra time to be alone, after what had happened...  
  
Harry massaged the bump on his head, which added to the faint pain still throbbing in his scar. Cold sweat was dripping from his forehead as he rubbed it feverishly.  
  
This was not the first time he had that dream... Could this be a warning? Some sort of a prophecy? He immediately pictured the large magnifying eyes of Professor Trelawney and her idea of a good prophecy. He shook off the idea in an instant.  
  
"Wasgoingon?" Ron's muffled and sleepy voice came from beneath his pillows, evidently awoken by the loud noise in the floor above.  
  
''Er...I think it was the house ghost...must have dropped one of them heavy...things in your attic.'' Harry said uncertainly. Then changing the subject "Better go get Breakfast. You coming Ron?"  
  
Ron muttered something under his breath and slouched off the bed, his eyes half closed and his flaming red hair in complete disarray. He mistook his trousers as a T-shirt but was luckily corrected by Harry before he attempted to put them on in an unorthodox manner.  
  
''That's it,'' He told himself '' No more staying up late playing the The- Many-Ways-To-Kill-Snape game.''  
  
When finally, Ron had successfully managed to put on the right items of clothing in the right places, they headed down the winding stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs. Weasley were already sitting at the table, chatting animatedly and halfway through their breakfast, all except Hermione who was residing on the nearby couch, having finished eating and was now reading the 'Advanced Charms: Volume VI' intently.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, We're not back at Hogwarts yet!" Ron said with a disbelieving look on his face before piling some toast on his plate and sitting down on the couch next to hers.  
  
"No reason not to get a head start!" She said smiling to herself contently, only taking her eyes off the book to give Ron a quick kiss.  
  
Harry sat down next to Fred (or George), who were sniggering at Ron, looked at his plate with some fried eggs and toast, neatly placed beside each other, but realised he was not hungry. He still couldn't get the dream out of his head...  
  
After days and days of having to relive it again during his sleep, he still did not tell anyone about it. The heavy weight of it added to the other heavy pile of heavy weights of all the other things he had not told Ron and Hermione...his talk with Dumbledore...Sirius.  
  
A burning feeling was forming in Harry's throat. But he shook it off. He had to forget...but he couldn't...  
  
''Alright there Harry?'' Ginny's bright and cheerful voice pulled him out of his deep void of thoughts and back into reality.  
  
''Yeah.'' He lied. And then in a lower quieter voice ''Listen Ginny...do you mind if we...er...take a walk, outside?'' he asked her.  
  
''Ok'' answered Ginny, looking puzzled.  
  
They emerged from the house to greet the dazzling sun and the green fields and woods swaying in the distance.  
  
They walked hand in hand across the little colourful garden. Come gnomes scurried past them, cackling mischievously, but Harry and Ginny ignored them.  
  
It was indescribable happiness for Harry to be walking here, in this beautiful countryside, with the person he loved the most. Not talking, not arguing, just walking, sharing the beauty around them.  
  
Harry stole a gaze sideways at the red haired girl beside him. She looked so wonderful with the wind whipping through her hair, a smile lighting up her features and her deep chocolate coloured eyes twinkling in the sunlight. It momentarily made him happy but he soon remembered of the dream.  
  
He had never noticed her before all those years until this summer. Brooding over Voldemort and other dark matters...chasing a girl who never even cared about him except his connection to Cedric, didn't it ever occur to her that he'd be the worst person to talk to about Cedric, and his fame. And finally, the occurrences at the end of his fifth year, Sirius falling down that veil. But in the time of his most deepest and desperate need of comfort, Ginny was there. Ginny made him smile for the first time in many days. Ginny understood him more than anybody else. Ginny had loved him as he had unknowingly loved her, and finally they were together at last.  
  
Ginny's hand reached out to brush her lovers raven hair as they stood on the edge of the forest. Ginny leaned in and their lips met gently, under the cool summer breeze. Ginny was surprised to find that Harry was not kissing back.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, obviously quite worried that she had.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's...well...umm," he stuttered, how was he going to tell her that he had been having dreams of Voldemort killing her?  
  
"Well, remember the day we got together?" Harry said slowly, thinking of the happy memory.  
  
Flashback A Dream  
  
The darkness pressed on his eyelids like a dark hand, obscuring his vision. He walked slowly with arms stretched before him like a blind man. What is this place? By the echoing of his heavy footsteps on the cold stone floor, Harry could tell he was in a large spacious hall...stretching endlessly on...  
  
Suddenly, a shrill scream tore through the blackness like an icy knife, sending chills running down the boy's spine. It was Ginny. Just knowing she was hurt made pain coarse through his body.  
  
Harry broke into a run.  
  
The petrifying screams sounded again. They were much closer now. The echoes hung in the air for a few brief moments before dissolving into a deadly silence.  
  
Harry plunged into the darkness. Sprinting flat out. His scar was beginning to sting venomously. He did not think, he did not breathe. He needed to get to Ginny and fast.  
  
His heart thumping faster, clutching the stitch in his right side, Harry stopped dead at the terrifying sight before him.  
  
Ginny was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap of torn robes stained with her own blood. She was clutching her head and sobbing into her hands, shuddering feverishly.  
  
She was surrounded by black-hooded figures in masks with slits for their pitiless eyes. They watched the girl silently, without uttering a single word, holding their wands with a blinding white light twinkling at the tips of them.  
  
A tall dark figured loomed over the child, pointing his wand straight at her. His narrow red eyes glinted maliciously. The slits of his nostrils were dilating from excitement. His lipless mouth twisted into a nasty smile as his gaunt face, whiter than a skull, turned to look at Harry.  
  
The scar on his forehead erupted with agonising pain. He clutched it with his right arm, determined to stare back at Lord Voldemort without wincing. It was as if his head was about to burst open.  
  
"Come here Harry...and we'll release the girl." Voldemort said softly, wand still pointing at Ginny.  
  
Harry knew perfectly well that he wouldn't. But suddenly, he felt his legs move forward by themselves, as if they had a will of their own. He could not stop them; he had no control over them anymore. He remembered fighting the Imperious curse back in his 4th year at Hogwarts but this was unlike anything he has ever experienced. Has Voldemort become stronger than before?  
  
As his footsteps brought him to the outside of the circle of Death Eaters, their rough hands grabbed him and his wand was forcefully removed.  
  
A jolt of panic had started to spread through Harry. He was trapped. Cornered. There was no way out. He was going to die along with Ginny.  
  
''You said you would let her go!'' shouted Harry at Voldemort in desperation already knowing the answer.  
  
''I lied'' he said simply and gave a horribly high-pitched cold laughter that made Harry's scar sting even more, if that was possible. His eyes began to water with pain and his vision swam before him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!" a green beam of light had shot out of Voldemort's wand and struck Ginny squarely in the chest. Her sobbing ceased abruptly and her lifeless body slumped to the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"GINNY!!!" Harry yelled, fully awake now, his scar burning with pain past endurance. He looked around to find Ron's bed empty, he was glad for this as he didn't want Ron to know he was having nightmares, especially ones about his little sister being killed.  
  
He felt the urge to check if Ginny was okay, and rushed down to her room after slipping on his robe. She wasn't there.  
  
"NO, please let her be okay!" He thought anxiously rushing around trying to find her. He heard sobbing coming from outside, Ginny sobbing.  
  
He rushed outside to find Ginny tearing a letter to shreds. He suddenly felt a strange emotion for Ginny that he couldn't identify, he just knew that he wanted to comfort her and never make her feel one ounce of sadness. He noticed how even more beautiful she looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder. She looked up at him with a faint smile.  
  
"Yea, I'll be fine Harry. It's just that total GIT Dean broke up with me because he has a crush on someone else, guess he never loved me."  
  
That was it, the emotion he was feeling was love. He knew she had always loved him too, he had been too stupid to notice that he loved her until now. He suddenly had the urge to confess everything to her.  
  
"Maybe, but I know who does Gin," Harry said, forgetting completely about the dream he had as he saw a smile creep up on Ginny.  
  
"Who Harry?" She asked, curiosity overwhelming her.  
  
"Me Gin, I've just been to occupied to notice it before. Second Year, I was trying to find out about who Slytherin's heir was and rescue you from the chamber of secrets. Third year, I was worried about Sirius Black. Fourth year, I had to deal with the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort's return. And Last year, well..." Harry finished grimacing slightly of what happened to Sirius. "I Love You Ginny Weasley," Harry waited, unsure of whether he was going to happen next.  
  
Ginny stared at him in awe, not daring to believe this was real. She pinched herself, yep, it was real.  
  
"Harry, I only went out with those other guys because I thought I had no chance with you. I always thought you'd thinking of me as Ron's clumsy little sister. First it was just a girly crush but ever since I got to know you more it deepened Harry. I love you too, more than you could ever know..."  
  
Unsure of what came over her, she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his and smiled inwardly as he returned the tender and loving kiss.  
  
"Harry, What's wrong?" She asked again. He looked into her brown eyes and saw sympathy, love and worry.  
  
"I-I've been having dreams, Ginny, about you." He forced out, still staring into Ginny's eyes which were now completely full of worry. He continued slowly, a forced calm in his voice "Voldemort was torturing you with some other Death eaters to get me and they...they killed you" he finished almost silently.  
  
"Harry, it could be just a dream or You-Know-Who could be putting these images into your head like he did with..." Ginny cut off knowing how much what had happened to Sirius hurt Harry. "Everything will be alright Harry"  
  
"I hope it is just Voldemort, I'll ask Dumbledore for more Occlumency lessons when we get back to Hogwarts." Harry sighed, looking a bit relieved and glad to have gotten that weight off his chest.  
  
Again under the summer breeze, they close the distance between their bodies, pressing their lips lightly against the others, Harry's hands behind Ginny's waist & hers behind his neck. And so they stood there, kissing lovingly until...  
  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen...  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, I just want to see what they're doing!" Ron repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"NO RONALD WEASLEY, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE INVADED YOUR PRIVACY!" Roared Hermione making Ron recoil under the table.  
  
"Well, okay then, lets go upstairs" Said Ron hopefully, intending to run for it when Hermione started up the stairs.  
  
Hermione murmured some thing which sounded like 'git' before heading up stairs, Ron didn't need telling twice, he opened the back door and made a dash to where Harry and Ginny were, a furious Hermione tailing him. She didn't catch him until he was three quarters of the way down the garden.  
  
Hermione was trying to pull him away but Ron was slowly edging down to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Come on Ron, you git! Let them be!" She whispered threateningly but suddenly let go and gasped at their sight before her. Ron whipped round and also gasped.  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" Was all he could manage to get out. Lucky for him it was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Ron, leave them alone!" Hermione whispered, taking the advantage of Ron's shock to pull him back up to the Burrow.  
  
"Yeah, lets go back." Ron replied softly, surprising Hermione who had expected him to walk in there and punch Harry. The truth was, though, that Ron had always wanted for them to date. And seeing what he had just saw confirmed his thoughts of them being the perfect couple. They had looked so in love there, like they depended on each other.  
  
They began walking back up, hand in hand, and without warning Ron swung a shocked Hermione around and gave her a big hug. He then leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ron, what the..." Hermione started but was soon lost in the kiss and returned softly, but forcefully.  
  
"I love you" He simply said, the three words that made her heart soar.  
  
"I love you too, you git" Hermione said, a joyful smile on her face.  
  
They walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the couch there, Ron placing his arm around Hermione. Soon After Harry and Ginny walked in.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Ron on the couch and Ginny took one beside Harry resting her head on his shoulder. Then he thought of something, Ron never had told him how he had gotten with Hermione  
  
"Hey Ron, you never told me how you did get together with Hermione. I still can't believe you told her!" Harry whispered to his best friend with a slight grin on his face. Ron's ears flushed red (The Weasley Trademark) and he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, what happened!?" Ginny chimed in curious herself.  
  
"I was kinda forced into it by Fred and George. Threatened to test their new products on me, I've woke up with some of their stuff in my bed before so I knew they were serious. I'm glad I did anyway..."  
  
Flashback  
  
It was 8pm on a dark night and a cool breeze was wafting through the air.  
  
"Damn Fred and George!" Cursed Ron under his breath as he headed to Hermione's Room.  
  
He knocked and entered after Hermione had shouted for him to come in. Ginny was still there grinning at him goofily. Looks like Fred and George had told her about what Ron was about to do.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to Hermione." But she showed no signs of movement "Alone." He finished with a soft but stern voice. Before leaving Ginny winked at Hermione who gave her a puzzled look back.  
  
Ron sat on the bed next to Hermione who looked at him. There were no lights on and their faces were lit by the dim light of the fire.  
  
"Perfect" thought Ron.  
  
"What is it you wanted Ron?" Hermione asked bringing Ron back from Dreamland.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea, I need to tell you something Hermione. It's about everything. And I showed it most at the Yule Ball. It's why I was so mad you wouldn't go with me..." Ron finished, cringing inside.  
  
"But Ron, you said you wanted to go with the prettiest girl you could find."  
  
"I...I was describing you. I was mad that I didn't get to go with the most beautiful girl in the school, the truth is, I love you Hermione..." Ron prepared himself to get let down by her but to his surprise Hermione was crying and without warning flung herself into hugging Ron who looked at her as he held her, face wide-eyed and slowly turning into a happy one.  
  
"I love you too Ron, ever since we met on the train! The only reason I went with Krum is because I didn't want to make anybody sad."  
  
"If you would've said no, he would be really depressed to be not going with the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
Hermione pulled back from the hug, both of them blushing furiously, before pulling Ron in for a passionate and long kiss.  
  
"Best day of my life that was." He said with a huge grin on his face. Harry grinned, happy for his friends. Hermione had heard them conversation and pulled Ron into a kiss that seemed, if possible, to make him even happier.  
  
"Come on you lot, get ready to go to platform 9¾, the Ministry cars will be here soon." Mrs Weasley said passing the powder around.  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
The cars had arrived and they were ready to go, it didn't take long to get there and they were soon outside the train stations.  
  
"Okay then you four" she said, fighting back tears and pulling them into a motherly hug before planting a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Take care, 2 at a time now"  
  
Harry and Ginny went through first to be quickly followed by Ron and Hermione and finally, Mrs Weasley. They exchanged their good byes and boarded the Hogwarts Express, seating themselves in a back carriage with Neville and Luna who were flushing madly when they arrived. They stuck their heads out of the windows and waved as the train took off. This was going to be a year to remember. 


End file.
